cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Phoenix Federation
Origins TotalFarkistan Prior to the founding of The Phoenix Federation, many who were to become members had joined Cybernations in an alliance called Farkistan. After being at war with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, and after discovering that Farkistan had refused peace terms, Slayer99 and Wingwhiper from The Blue Turtle Alliance decided to start their own alliance. This alliance was called TotalFarkistan. COLD The Coalition of Legendary Defence was started in March 2007 by three former CDS members, they were TimLee, The Dark Apocalypse(or TDA), and The Big Bad. On March 19, 2007, COLD merged with the VVVC and the alliance was made public on the CN forums. Merger On Monday, June 4th 2007, TF! merged with COLD to form The Phoenix Federation, based around the White team. The first triumvirate was Slayer99, TimLee and Geopet. Beginnings of TPF The World Unity Treaty On July 20th, 2007, The Phoenix Federation signed the World Unity Treaty, making it an official member of the Initiative. Slayer99 becomes Evil Overlord On or around the 1st August 2007, it was decided that the Triumvirate style of leadership was not as effective as having a single leader. Under the charter, if a triumvirate became inactive he could be replaced by the remaining triumvirates, and as TimLee was inactive and Geopet did not have the time to lead an alliance, it was decided that Slayer99 would become the sole leader of TPF, with the title of Evil Overlord. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Below here is copied from original, not updated yet The Unjust War They would likewise face-down the ~ Coalition (In particular the New Polar Order, Sparta and the MDC), in the Unjust War. They were the second alliance to surrender in that war, doing so on September 17th 2007 due to an OOC attack against someone on the Polar side perpetrated by a leader of an UJP alliance. The UJP had been informed that if such attacks were made TPF would withdraw from UJP. As a result, all ties to the debilitated World Unity Treaty and the Unjust Path were cut in the process. BANG Merger On October 4th, 2007, the BANG alliance, a former MADP partner, folded into The Phoenix Federation in a mutually agreeable merger. The Continuum On the 8th of December 2007, the Phoenix Federation would join the the Continuum as a founding signatory. Several new allies also emerged, many of whom were on the opposite side of the Unjust War just months ago. Sanction The pinnacle of this era of peace occurred on January 19th, 2008, when the Phoenix Federation was officially announced as a sanctioned alliance, which they had maintained qualification for since late September of the prior year. BAPS & FAN Afterwards, the Phoenix Federation was called upon via its MoADP with Valhalla to declare war upon BAPS for supposed transgressions against their alliance. Soon after, as the New Pacific Order once again declared war against the Federation of Armed Nations for violations of their surrender terms, the Phoenix military split to fight on two fronts, readily handling the burden of two wars at once. Woodstock Massacre At 11:47 PM on February 12th 2008, The Phoenix Federation, alongside a multitude of other Continuum members such as the Order of the Paradox and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, declared war upon the Green Protection Agency for violations of their singular treaty, the Declaration of Neutrality. On March 13, 2008 the Green Protection Agency surrendered. They were released from the last of their surrender terms on February 1st 2009. This war became known as The Woodstock Massacre Summaries Leadership First Leadership Slayer99, TimLee and Geopet Second Leadership Slayer99 - Evil Overlord Geopet - Evil Underlord Third Leadership Major Treaties Landmarks Passed 2 million NS - Jul 6 2007